Breakout Kings Season 1
Breakout Kings Season 1 is the first season of Breakout Kings. Production At the start of shooting from season 1, they begin shooting at Pinewood.www.playbackonline.com Tori Larson revealed how her day with the production of Breakout Kings was.Production Blog at www.aetv.com Appearances Characters *Sean Daniels *Ray Zancanelli *Charlie DuChamp *Erica Reed *Philomena Rotchliffer *Julianne Simms *Fritz Gunderson *Lloyd Lowery *August Tillman *Terry Miller (female) *Andre Brennan *Virgil Downing *Ronald Barnes *Chester Rhodes *Xavier Price *Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell *Joe Ramsey *Lilah Tompkins *Christian Beaumont *Marlon O'Connell *Oliver Day *Kellen Stackhouse *Terry Miller (male) *Tran Jun *Sandy Clemente *Carlos Zepeda *Carmen Vega *Susan Hollander }} Locations *Border Patrol Holding Facility *Fishkill Correctional Facility *Clayton Penitentiary *Souza-Baranowski Correctional Center *Bixell Correctional Facility *Federal Corrections Institution *Wallkill Correctional Facility *Cayuga Correctional Facility *Orleans Correctional Facility *Sunnybrook Psychiatric Detention Center *Sing Sing Correctional Facility *Maybelle Minimum Security Prison *Attica Correctional Facility *Rahway State Prison *Muncy Correctional Institution *Coxsackie Correctional Facility *McCollum-Walker Correctional Facility *Fox River State Penitentiary *Sona Federal Penitentiary }} Gallery of production places Pinewood-studios-toronto.jpg|Pinewood Studios Cell-block.jpg|Cell block trlzx.jpg|Confirmed on Nick Santora's Twitter k7nw.jpg|Confirmed on Nick Santora's Twitter m4xto.jpg|Confirmed on Nick Santora's Twitter d47l.jpg|Confirmed on Nick Santora's Twitter 1_BullPen.jpg|Bullpen 2_BullPen.jpg|Bullpen 3_BullPen.jpg|Bullpen 4_BullPen.jpg|Charlie, Lloyd and Julianne working in the Bullpen. 1_Cellar.jpg|Cellar 2_Cellar.jpg|Cellar 3_Cellar.jpg|Cellar 1_Diner.jpg|Diner 2_Diner.jpg|Diner 3_Diner.jpg|Diner 1_Prison.jpg|Prison 2_Prison.jpg|Prison 3_Prison.jpg|Prison 4_Prison.jpg|Prison 5_Prison.jpg|Prison Episodes Trivia *Erica Reed has only missed the Pilot episode and thus hasn't appeared in all the episodes, which is actually the reverse of Philomena Rotchliffer, who appeared in 1 episode (and as second in a flashback). *Ray Zancanelli, Lloyd Lowery, Charlie DuChamp, Sean Daniels and Julianne Simms are the only characters who appeared in every episode of season 1. *Julianne and Vanessa are the only female characters who appeared in the season premiere and final. **However, Vanessa had appeared uncredited portrayed by another actress in the Pilot in a picture. **Julianne Simms in the female main character and female character to be credited in all the 13 episodes of Season 1. *This marks the last appearance of Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell and Fox River. **T-Bag is credited as Special Guest Star in this episode. This means that he was first a guest star, then a main character (following his second appearance) and then as last, a special guest star. *The only 5 characters who don't officially escape out prison are in order from episode: Theodore Bagwell, Lilah Tompkins, Christian Beaumont, Bennett Ballester and Carmen Vega. **Ironically enough, T-Bag escaped twice out prisons before (Fox River and Sona). ***T-Bag escaped out of Fox River in the episode Go. *Charlie DuChamp is the first main character who kills someone on-screen in real time. **Erica Reed also killed 5 persons (only 1 was shown on-screen), but it wasn't in real time. *Philomena Rotchliffer is the only main character who didn't saw a death happen. *Ray Zancanelli and Sean Daniels both knew a criminal before the escape. Ray knew August Tillman and was responsible for his escape and Shea knew Carmen Vega. Notes and references }} External links *Main cast kill count (Breakout Kings) Category:Seasons